Mianhae Yunho-ah
by RedBalloons5
Summary: Yunho amat membenci Jaejoong akibat masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Kenangan itu membekas dihati. Menjadi benih kebencian yang tumbuh hingga mengakar kuat. Tak mudah untuk memafaafkan aniya? /Aku pulang Jaejoongah .. Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa mengenaskannya dirimu setelah menghianatiku./ YUNJAE YAOI/ ONESHOOT/


**MIANHAE YUNHO-ah..**

**Author: RedBalloons5**

**Main Cast: YunJae + YooSu **

**Siwon, Jessica and other cast.**

**Gendre: Comfort & Drama**

**Rate: T**

**Leght: 1shoot**

**Warning: ****Typo(ss); YAOI (boysxboys)/ BL (Boys Love)**

**Summary: Yunho amat membenci Jaejoong akibat masa lalu yang menyedihkan. Kenangan itu membekas dihati. Menjadi benih kebencian yang tumbuh hingga mengakar kuat. Tak mudah untuk memafaafkan aniya? /_Aku pulang Jaejoongah .._ _Aku pulang sebab ingin melihat penderitaanmu setelah meninggalkanku._ _Kim Jaejoong, aku bersumpah akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia melihat perderitaanmu._ _Aku tidak akan membalas dendam. Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa mengenaskannya dirimu setelah menghianatiku./ YUNJAE YAOI/ ONESHOOT/_**

* * *

"Ne, Junsu-ah. Kau harus bisa membujuk Jaejoong-Hyung."

….

PRRAAANGGG

Yoochun kini menatap tak percaya pada vas kaca yang kini terpencar menjadi serpihan-serpihan setelah membentur dinding, hampir mengenai kepalanya.

Dengan napas terengah, setelah melempar ganas vas kaca, Yunho menatap Yoochun dengan mata merah –marah & benci.

"Sudah ke-100 kalinya Yoochun-shi. Apa kau sudah lupa, AH?!" Nada suara penuh emosi itu mencrengkram Yoochun kuat-kuat. Hingga ia sulit bernapas –merasa tercekik oleh tatapan tajam mata musang itu.

Ditambah embel-embel –shi yang dibubuhkan di belakang namanya membuat Yoochun sadar seberapa besar kesalahannya.

"Mianhaeyo sajangnim, Jaeongmal mianhaeyo. Mianhaeyo.." Mohon ampun Yoochun sembari membungkuk berulang kali. Ia langsung menutup teleponya dengan Junsu. Tanpa mengucapkan selamat tinggal sepatah katapun.

Ia bukannya lupa. Ia hanya tidak sengaja.

"Sekali lagi kau menyebut namanya di depanku. Kupastikan lidahmu tidak akan pernah utuh lagi." Ancam Yunho tak main-main.

Yunho selalu benci.

Benci ketika nama itu kembali ia dengar.

Ada hal yang kembali terlintas kemudian layang-layang dalam pikirannya, ketika nama itu kembali menyinggung telinganya.

Sebab nama itu akan selalu memunculkan ingatan mengenai hatinya yang berdarah-darah, bagai teriris silet, lantas hancur berkeping-keping menjadi serpihan-serpihan sebiji partikel atom.

Ia benci.

Baginya penghianatan cinta oleh pemilik nama itu tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Tidak sedetikpun.

Sangat benci.

Namja cantik yang sudah berpura-pura mencintainya dan menjadi namja chingunya.

Yunho akan selalu mengingat penghianatannya.

Ingat itu!

Yunho mencengkram ujung mejanya.

Dan,

Brakkk.

Ia mengangkatnya dan sekuat tenaga membantingnya kasar. Hingga benda-benda yang semula tertata rapi di atas meja jadi berantakan –berceceran, berjatuhan di lantai.

"Sajangmin,,"

"Keluarlah Chun-ah.." Usir halus Yunho penuh penekanan. Lelaki tampan itu sekarang memutar 180 derajat kursinya menghadap jendela.

Cukup baginya, kata-kata Yunho cukup mengartikan pada Yoochun bahwa majikannya sekarang butuh ketenangan –menenangkan hati, meredakan emosinya.

Yoochun memberi hormat sebelum bergegas keluar.

Ckleekk.

Perlahan tapi pasti pintu di belakang Yoochun tertutup rapat. Ia menghembuskan napasnya –jengah.

Penyambutan tidak menyenangkan dari sekertaris lain yang berdiri di depan pintu membuat Yoochun memutar matanya malas.

"Apa yang terjadi Yoochun-shi?" tanya Minzy, yeoja rambut dora yang bekerja sebagai sekertaris ke-3 Yunho itu penasaran.

Setelah mendengar bunyi tak biasa dari dalam ruang atasanya, rasa ingin tahu yeoja berambut sebahu itu meningkat tajam.

"Jangan terlalu ikut campur Minzy-shi. Bekerjalah dengan benar jika kau masih ingin bekerja di sini. Kalian juga!" Bentak Yoochun pada 2 sekertaris Yunho yang lain, yang masih berdiri dengan tatapan memohon untuk memberi tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi barusan.

"N-Ne, Ne"

Serempak mereka patuh lalu kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

Yoochun sekali lagi menghembuskan napasnya berat, sedetik sebelum ia melangkah di antara lorong kantor.

Seberat itukan kau memafaatkannya Yunho-ah?

SUDAH 5 tahun Yunho-ah. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak hari itu. Tidak bisakah kau memafaafkan dan melupakan semuanya?

Bahkan setelah melihatnya menderita seperti sekarang ini, tidak adakah rasa kasianmu untuknya? Sedikit saja?

* * *

Jung Yunho bukanlah seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Ia bukan namja kejam nan menyeramkan yang suka memakan daging manusia. Dia juga bukan namja yang hobi membentak, mengumpat, menghujat, memaki dan menghina. Bukan. Tidak, sama sekali.

Jung Yunho hanya namja yang kurang ramah dan dingin.

Bagi bawahannya di GN Crop, atasan mereka itu adalah idola. Perjaka yang patut didaftarkan pada deretan paling atas sebagi calon suami idaman.

Tampan, lulusan s2 Universitas di Amerika, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, kaya, serta bertubuh atletis. Kriteria pria idaman apa yang tidak dimiliki oleh seorang keturunan Jung itu?

Diumurnya yang menginjak 29 tahun, ia dianggap telah matang untuk mengikat diri dalam hubungan pernikahan.

Adalah masalah, masalah besar. Sebab Yunho adalah namja yang amat sulit untuk di dekati. Apalagi ditaklukan. Yunho enggan mendekatkan diri dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia lebih suka sendiri dan menyendiri. Mengingat bagaimana ia punya masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

Yunho tidak memiliki trauma dalam cinta dan pernikahan. Ia hanya lebih hati-hati dalam memilih orang yang dekat dengannya.

Penghianatan. Hanya itu satu-satu alasan yang merubah sebagian kepribadian Yunho. Setidaknya ia bukan lelaki dingin sebelum 5 tahun yang lalu. Yunho yang dulu adalah namja yang ceria dan amat sopan.

Hanya saja, kejadian ketika di hari pernikahannya, tepatnya tanggal 26 Juni 2009, mengubah segalanya.

Kala ia telah siap sedia menunggu mempelainya. Mengenakan kemeja putih berbalut jas hitam dan dasi kupu-kupu bertengger manis di lehernya. Yunho yang berusaha menstabilkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Ia sungguh tidak sabar. Hingga tak henti mengumbar senyum. Itu hanya terjadi sebelum Yoochun berlari terpogoh-pongoh kearahnya dan memberitakan bahwa Jaejoong telah kabur bersama Siwon.

Kim Jaejoong lari dengan lelaki lain..

Kim Jaejoong, namja yang telah menjalin tali kasih denganya selama setahun. Namja yang begitu Yunho cintai, hingga rela mengorbankan apapun. Bahkan ia rela menentang kedua orang tuanya hanya demi namja itu.

Malah namja itu tega menghianati ketulusan Yunho. Ia pergi tanpa kabar apapun tepat sebelum pengucapan janji mereka di depan altar.

Senyum Yunho pudar begitu saja. Menguap tergantikan perih di ulu hatinya.

Tak ada sedetik hari hari itu dapat Yunho lupakan.

Bagaimana malunya ia di depan para tamu dan keluarganya.

Bagaimana semua orang meninggalkannya sendirian di gereja –mengumpat kecewa.

Bagaimana orang tuanya yang sejak awal sudah tak merestuinya, memarahi lalu meninggalkannya pula.

Yang paling ia ingat adalah..

Bagaimana ia merasa sakit akibat terhianati.

Ia merasa dunianya berhenti berputar kala itu. Yang dapat ia rasakan hanya sakit dan perih.

Terluka dan kecewa.

Demi menyembuhkan luka di hatinya akhirnya Yunho pergi ke Amerika dan melanjutkan kulaih s2-nya. Meski tak mudah, menjalani hari-hari yang dengan keputusasaan. Yunho akhirnya berhasil menyembuhkan sedikit luka di hatinya. Mencoba kembali tersenyum seperti sedia kala.

Bohong besar jika ia bilang ia tidak terluka, aniya?

Yunho hanya benci, karena ia membutuhkan 5 tahun untuk dapat kembali tersenyum. Sedangkan di luar sana, Jaejoong bisa mudahnya tersenyum bebas.

* * *

_Aku pulang Jaejoong-ah .._

_Aku pulang sebab ingin melihat penderitaanmu setelah meninggalkanku._

_Kim Jaejoong, aku bersumpah akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia melihat perderitaanmu._

_Aku tidak akan membalas dendam. _

_Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa mengenaskannya dirimu setelah menghianatiku._

* * *

"Hyung, istirahatlah. Aku tahu Hyung pasti sangat lelah." Junsu mencekal lengan Jaejoong yang masih keras kepala. Namja itu bahkan belum tidur dari kemarin. Dan sekarang memaksakan dirinya untuk bekerja.

"Hyung, aku mohon." Junsu, sang pemilik café yang baik hati memelas.

Menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon dengan sangat.

"Baiklah. Tapi tidak ada pemotongan gaji, arra?"

"Ok." Junsu mengganguk dan menuntun Jaejoong ke ruangannya.

"Tidurlah Hyung."

Junsu memperhatikan wajah lusuh nan pucat Jaejoong yang kini tidur dengan damai di sofa ruang kerjanya. Orang yang telah dianggapnya Hyung itu telah dikenalnya lama. Bahkan sebelum kedua orang tua Junsu meninggal 7 tahun yang lalu.

Junsu tahu segalanya tentang Jaejoong. Sampai kerikil-krikil terkecil dari bagian hidup Jaejoong. Menyaksikan kehidupan namja cantik itu kini, membuatnya prihatin. Rasa empatinya membuat Junsu sadar seberapa besar pengorbanan Jaejoong demi orang-orang yang disayanginya.

* * *

3o menit kemudian Jaejoong keluar dari ruang kerja Junsu, dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Ia meminta ijin pada Junsu untuk pulang untuk pergi ke tempat bekerja selanjutnya.

Dengan sepeda tua buntutnya yang berisik tiap dikayuh, Jaejoong melewati tanjakan dengan tertatih-tatih.

Trakkk.

YAHHH..

Jaejoong merasa sepedanya oleng dan..

Akhhh

ia tersungkur di aspal.

Lututnya mencium kasarnya aspal hingga lecet.

Seolah tak menghiraukan sakit pada lukanya, Jaejoong bangkit dan mengerang kesal melihat rantai sepedanya yang lepas.

Jika ia tidak cepat-cepat, maka ia akan terlambat pergi ke pabrik roti. Ia tidak mau dimarahi oleh lelaki gendut itu lagi –yang selalu mengancam akan memecatnya. Menanger tua itu menyebalkan kau tahu?

Jaejoong berhasil memperbaiki rantai sepedanya. Dengan tergesa-gesa mengayuh sepeda rongsokan itu menuju pabrik roti yang berjarak 500 m dari restoran Junsu.

Itulah Jaejoong, namja yang menyandang marga Kim itu menghabiskan hampir 20 jam waktunya di tempat kerja. Hanya untuk bekerja dan menghasilkan uang. Bekerja lagi dan kemudian bekerja.

Pagi-pagi ia pergi ke tempat laundry. Mencuci pakaian-pakaian dari seluruh kota. Tak peduli tangannya yang dulu mulus jadi kasar dan pecah-pecah akibat deterjen dan pelembut pakaian.

4 jam kemudian namja 24 tahun-an itu akan pergi ke pabrik kertas. Mengangkut beberapa kertas yang akan didistribusikan ke seluruh pelosok negeri. Dari sekian perkerjaannya. Inilah pekerjaan yang paling melelahkan menurut Jaejoong. ia harus mengangkat puluhan box kertas yang beratnya hampir 4 kg ke atas truk. Dengan ukuran tubuhnya yang kurus. Jaejoong merasa benar-benar kewalahan.

Jam 01.00 siang, ia akan kembali berangkat menuju restoran Junsu. Junsu mengimingi-iminginya gaji besar. Hingga Jaejoong terpaksa bekerja di tempat hoobae semasa SMA itu. Ia berterima kasih banyak pada Junsu yang mau menampungnya bekerja disana. Ia hanya lulusan SMA dan drop out semasa kuliah. Sulit mencari pekerjaan dengan ijazah pendidikan rendah di masa kini. Dunia tidak akan pernah mengasihaninya.

Sepulangnya Jaejoong bekerja sebagai pelayan, ia akan pergi ke pabrik roti. Bekerja lagi sebagai pencuci alat-alat di pabrik, tukang bersih-bersih dan sebagainya. Ia bisa melakukan apapun di sana. Malakukan apapun yang bisa ia kerjakan. Kemudian ia akan diberi tambahan beberapa bungkus roti sebagai makan malamnya. Ia senang, karena bosnya di toko roti tak kalah baiknya dengan Junsu.

* * *

"Umma, umma harus segera sembuh, jadi kita bisa makan malam bersama lagi.." Jaejoong menggenggam tangan ibunya yang tertidur pulas di ranjang rumah sakit. Setelah menaikkan selimut hingga dada Mr. Kim, Jaejoong meminjat ringan tangan keriput sang umma.

Matanya jadi berkaca-kaca, tatkala ia merasa sedih melihat kondisi ummanya saat ini. Sakit jantung yang diderita ibunya kian hari kian parah menuntutnya untuk segera dilakukan operasi.

Jaejoong harus bekerja siang dan malam adalah demi membiayai ibunya agar dapat dioperasi dan perawatan dirumah sakit. Ia ingin mempetahankan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya. Setelah ayahnya meninggal 3 tahun lalu karena sakit pula.

Jaejoong adalah anak semata wayang di keluarga Kim. Ibunya tidak bisa lagi mempunyai anak setelah melahirkan Jaejoong. Orang tua Jaejoong tak pernah menyalahkan Jaejoong. Bagi mereka Jaejoong adalah anugrah yang paling indah dalam kehidupan mereka.

Cantik, pintar, baik hati, ceria, pun penuh dengan semangat. Jaejoong yang orang-orang kenal selalu tersenyum dan ceria. Ia selalu membagi kebahagian yang ia punya kendati ia terluka di dalam sana.

Kim Jaejoong itu…bak malaikat tanpa sayap, aniya?

* * *

Jaejoong tertidur lelap akibat lelah di sisi ranjang ibunya.

Perlahan sebuah gerbang mimpi menyambutnya, menuntunnya menuju sebuah ingatan masa lalu.

_'Jaejoong-ah kita harus pergi!'_

_'Jaejoong-ah cepat!'_

_'Siwon-ah…'_

_'Akhhh!'_

* * *

'AKKHHH!'

Jaejoong berteriak, sadar dari mimpi buruknya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat dan napasnya tak beraturan. Pun keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya.

Mimpi itu lagi-lagi muncul dalam tidurnya selama 5 tahun. Mimpi buruk itu selalu hadir di tiap malam sebagai bunga tidurnya. Menghatui setiap detik dalam hari-harinya.

Yunho-ah Mianhae~

* * *

Emosinya kian meningkat drastis. Dihari yang diperkirakannya jadi hari yang baik, pada kenyataanya adalah sebaliknya. Menurut seorang Jung Yunho hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari paling mengenaskan dalam sejarah hidupnya. Yunho mengepalkan tanganya kerat –dengan sekuat tenaga. Wajahnya memerah padam seolah-olah ingin membantai seluruh penghuni kantornya pagi itu.

Jung Yunho baru saja menapaki beberapa langkah lantai kantornya, namun seorang namja dengan setelan jas berwarna biru yang berdiri di depan lift membuat Yunho seketika naik darah.

Dari matanya tersirat, bahwa Yunho ingin sekali mencekik leher namja itu. Jika tidak ingat ada hukum dan dosa, Yunho pasti sudah mematahkan seluruh tulang-tulang yang ada di dalam tubuh namja tersebut.

Anggap saja namja itu sedang beruntung, aniya?

"Anyeonghaseyo, Yunho-shi" sapa lelaki tadi.

Entah memang karena terlalu polos, atau namja itu terlalu bodoh. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari aura iblis menguar dahsyat dari tubuh Yunho.

Tanpa memberi balasan setimpal, Yunho mendahului namja itu memasuik lift. Tentu saja tanpa mengurangi kadar emosi dan juga kebenciannya yang setingkat langit ke 100.

Yunho diam. Tetap diam meski namja itu masih mengoceh bak kaset rusak di sampingnya.

"Yunho-shi.."

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka ketika namja yang bernama Siwon sadar Yunho sama sekali tak menghiraukannya sedari awal.

Yunho malah mengucek telinganya. Meninggalkan Siwon yang manatap tak percaya.

Jangan lupakan apa yang pernah ANDA lakukan Siwon-shi.

* * *

Jaejoong menuntun sepedanya menuju pasar. Sesekali membalas senyum dari orang-orang yang menyapanya pagi itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ra-in omoni." Jaejoong menyapa seorang ibu yang duduk menjajakan sayurannya.

"Jaejoong-ah." Balasnya dan menatap Jaejoong ceria.

Melangkah di antara deretan kios-kios pedagang sayur, Jaejoong masuk ke sebuah toko pakaian.

Hari ini ulang tahun Yoochun dan Yoochun akan mengadakan sebuah pesta. Jaejoong diundang ke pesta itu. Ia ingin tampil lebih baik di acara kekasih Junsu.

Bukankah Yoochun adalah kepala sekertaris di GN crop? Pasti banyak sekali tamu-tamu penting yang aka hadir di sana. Setidaknya kepala GN crop pasti akan datang. Atau mananger-mananger lajang di sana. Hahaha. Jaejoong hanya ingin tampil lebih baik. Ia tidak ingin mempermalukan Yoochun dan Junsu dengan tampang lusuh dan atau baju kusutnya.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah deretan baju. Ia memilah-milah beberapa baju yang menurutnya layak atau mungkin pas di tubuh kecilnya.

XXL?

XL aniya..

L?

M? Pas.

Jaejoong mengangkat puas sebuah kemeja putih yang tidak terlalu formal namun elegan. Dengan ukuran yang tepat tentunya.

Ia membawanya menuju kasir dengan bangga. Ia sudah membayangkan orang-orang yang akan terpesona melihatnya mengenakan pakaian ini nanti.

Ia sudah biasa dulu aniya?

Tatapan-tatapan iri dari orang-orang.

Suara berbisik-bisik memujinya.

Dan..

Akan ada sesorang yang menunggunya di ujung jalan.

Tapi..

Itu dulu… dulu sekali..

Sekarang…

Bahkan lalat pun rasanya enggan menoleh ke arahnya.

Setelah semuanya terjadi…5 tahun lalu…

* * *

Melangkah bangga Jaejoong menuju kediaman Yoochun. Tempat diadakannya pesta ulang tahun itu.

Jaejoong tidak tekejut melihat banyaknya mobil-mobil yang terparkir di depan rumah Yoochun. Mengingat Yoochun sebagai salah satu orang penting juga di perusahaan. Ah, jangan lupakan juga hari ini, Yoochun dan Junsu akan mengumumkan rencana pernikana mereka. Jaejoong jadi tidak sabar.

Jaejoong tersenyum pada In-Hyun, sepupu Yoochun yang berdiri di depan pintu. Mengenakan dress selutut yang memperlihatkan bahunya yang lebar dan sebuah kalung berlian yang melingkar di lehernya. Cantik, Jaejoong memuji yeoja 20 tahunan itu dalam hati.

Jaejoong kembali membawa kakinya lebih dalam menuju pesta. Sekarang ia dapat melihat Yoochun sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang yeoja muda mungkin seumuran dengannya. Yeoja itu mengenakan dress panjang berwarna merah. Terlihat anggun dengan bagian punggung yang terbuka. Dadanya yang berisi terlihat menyembul dari atasan dress sedada itu. Yeoja high class. Pasti namja-namja telah mengantri menunggu jadi pacar yeoja manis tersebut.

Yoochun menoleh dan menemukan Jaejoong berdiri di antara para tamunya yang lain. Ia melambai-lambai ke arah Jaejoong, memanggil untuk mendekat kearahnya.

"Chukae Yoochun-ah." Jaejoong menyerahkan sebuah kotak kecil yang terbungkus kertas kado beruang.

Jaejoong mampir sebentar ke toko jam hari ini. hitung-hitung ucapan terima kasihnya pada Yoochun karena telah banyak membantunya selama ini. Yah walaupun gajinya selama 1 bulan harus habis. Jaejoong tidak menyesal, mengingat begitu banyak bantuan yang telah diterimanya dari Yoochun.

"Mianhae Yoochun-ah. Aku hanya bisa memberimu ini. aku membelinya dari sisa gajiku bulan ini. Aku harap kau menyukainya."

"Jaejoong-ah. Kau tidak harus melakukannya. Kau butuh uang untuk pengobatan ibumu."

"Aniya. Ini kan hanya sesekali Yoochun-ah. Itu tidak akan membuatku bangkrut." Jaejoong tersenyum simpul. Mencoba mengajak Yoochun sedikit bercanda.

Bohong. Yoochun tahu Jaejoong bohong. Untuk makan saja Jaejoong susah. Ia hanya makan roti yang diberikan cuma-cuma oleh pemilik pabrik roti. Roti-roti bekas yang yang tak layak untuk di pasarkan. Selebihnya, Jaejoong tidak pernah menghabur-hamburkan uangnya.

Jaejoong bahkan sudah menjual alat-alat elektronik, ponselnya, hingga ia menjual seluruh tenaganya demi pengobatan sang ibu. Apa itu tidak bangkrut namanya?

_'Jaejoong-ah Jujurlah sedikit saja._

_Jika kau lelah, katakan._

_Jika kau sedih, katakan._

_Jika kau sakit, katakan._

_Bahkan jika kau merasa ingin berhenti, tidak bisakah kau mengatakannya pada kami?'_

* * *

"Perkenalkan Jaejoong-ah. Nona cantik ini Jessica, anak dari pemilik perusahaan chocolate terbesar di Korea. Dia adalah rekan bisnis bos ku."

"Dia adalah Kim Jaejoong. sunbae Junsu dulu sewaktu di SMA."

Yoochun tak segan-segan memperkenalkan Jessica pada Jaejoong.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-shi."

Keduanya berjabat tangan ringan. Jaejoong jadi kian kangum melihat seberapa ramah yeoja cantik itu.

"Jaejoong-ah kau bisa mengobrol dengan Jessica-shi dulu. Aku akan menyapa tamu yang lain." Ucap Yoochun seraya meninggalkan Jaejoong berduaan dengan Jessica.

"Anda terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun ini." Puji Jaejoong.

Seketika membuat Jessika merona malu.

"Gomawo Jaejoong-shi."

Keduanya membalas senyum. Walau tak mampu membunuh kecanggungan yang masih merayap di antara mereka.

Drettt.. Drettt..

Keduanya serempak menoleh kearah tas dalam genggaman Jessica yang mengelurakan suatu bunyi-bunyian.

"Ah, aku permisi dulu Jaejoong-shi. aku akan mengangkat telepon sebentar."

"Ah ne. silahkan Jessica shi."

Jaejoong mendesah melihat kepergian Jessica.

Orang-orang kaya itu memang beda dengan yang lain. Mereka selalu sibuk berhubungan dengan rekan bisnisnya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Kehidupan mereka terlalu berbeda, aniya?

"Appa tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku!"

_"Kau harus segera menikah. Kau tidak tahu umurmu tidak muda lagi!"_

"Appa aku masih 29 tahun. aku masih suka sendiri apa!"

_"Yak anak nakal. Hari ini kusuruh dia datang ke acara ulang tahun Yoochun. Temui dia dan jangan coba mempermalukan appa."_

Tuuttttt..

"Appa!"

"Appa!"

Akkhhh

Yunho berteriak histeris, setelah sang appa memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Yunho mengerang kesal. Penerbangannya ke Singapura jadi batal, sebab appanya tiba-tiba mengatakan akan menjodohkannya. Dan menyuruhnya datang ke pesta Yoochun.

Sial!

Yunho menendang jok depan dengan ganas hingga membuat supir terkejut.

"Kita kembali pak Han. Aku harus pergi rumah Yoochun."

* * *

"Sajangmin.. K-kenapa anda bisa ada disini?" Sambut tanya tergagap Yoochun yang terlampau kaget melihat atasannya tiba-tiba saja berada di tengah-tengah tamu undangannya yang lain.

"Kau tidak senang aku datang?"

"Ani.. Aniyo sajangnim.." bantah Yoochun cepat.

Bukankah tadi siang, Yunho-shi mengatakan tidak bisa datang?

Kenapa sekarang?

Gawat!

Yoochun tersenyum kikuk.

Ia permisi dan segera berlari menuju Junsu yang sedang menyapa teman-temannya.

"Permisi dulu bebentar, aku pinjam Junsuku." Yoochun menarik tangan Junsu menuju teras belakang –tempat terisolir dari para tamu.

"Dimana Jaejoong?"

"Itu dia." Junsu melambai kearah Jaejoong yang juga membalas dengan senyuman.

Jaejoong berdiri sendiri membawa sebuah gelas sembari menonton tamu-tamu yang datang.

"Gawat Junsu-ah. Bosku..ah.. Yunho tiba-tiba datang!"

"MWO?!" Junsu berteriak terkejut dan langsung menjadi panik.

Oh tidak.

Apa yang akan tejadi?

Junsu jadi kalang kabut.

Apakah Yunho akan mengamuk?

Mendengar namanya di sebutkan saja, Yunho akan berubah seperti kesetanan.

Apalagi sekarang melihatnya langsung.

Apakah Yunho akan membunuh Jaejoong?

Ah.. kaki Yoochun dan Junsu bergetar.

Ya, Tuhan selamatkanlah Jaejoong!

Dengan selimut amarah yang terus melingkupi sekitarannya.

Yunho mendesah pendek-pendek. Dadanya terguncang hebat oleh detak Jantungnya yang terpompa keras nan cepat.

Dengan kedua mata musangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah 5 tahun . Takdir kembali mempertemukannya dengan sang penghianat itu.

Matanya berubah bak kyubii yang siap menelan hidup-hidup mangsanya.

Setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. Ia berjalan santai kearah Jaejoong, yang tak menyadari bahwa Yunho mendekat kearahnya.

"Annyeong Jaejoong-shi."

Deg

Jaejoong seketika membeku.

Nada dan suara itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya kaku. Ia lumpuh dan tak mampu untuk bergerak.

Ia mengenali suara berat itu. Wangi tubuhnya juga. Sungguh tak asing.

Jaejoong memberanikan diri menaikkan kepalanya. Hingga balas menatap dua buah mata musang itu.

"Annyeong Jae. Apa kabar? Lama tidak bertemu."

Dari semua kata-kata Yunho. Terdengar bahwa tidak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka. Seakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Jaejoong bergeming, bibirnya kelu. Tak mampu berkata apapun apalagi menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Bola matanya bergerak mengikuti setiap mimik wajah dan pergerakan Yunho.

Yunho menyeringai. Ia mendekat hingga bibir hatinya hingga menyentuh daun telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersetak dan mendesah.

Yunho membisikan sesuatu ketelinga Jaejoong.

"_Aku pulang Jaejoong-ah .._

_Aku pulang sebab ingin melihat penderitaanmu setelah meninggalkanku._

_Kim Jaejoong, aku bersumpah akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia melihat perderitaanmu._

_Aku tidak akan membalas dendam. _

_Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa mengenaskannya dirimu setelah menghianatiku."_

Jaejoong tak mampu menahan lelehan air mata yang seketika menetes.

Ia mulai terisak.

Yunho-ah aku merindukanmu.

* * *

Semua orang bertepuk tangan menyambut calon pasangan baru yang akan segera menikah itu. Bukan Yoochun dan Junsu. Melainkan Yunho dan Jessica.

Awalnya semua orang terbengong-bengong tidak percaya. Tak ada hujan dan tak ada badai. Begitu cepat dan mendadak. Di tengah acara Yoochun dan Junsu. Tiba-tiba saja Yunho naik keatas panggung dan mengumumkan acara pernikahannya dengan Jessica yang akan dilaksanakan minggu depan.

Seorang Jung Yunho yang terkenal tertutup dan menarik diri dari orang-orang yang ingin dekat dengannya baru saja mengumumkan rencana pernikahannya?

Junsu bahkan tidak bisa menutup rahangnya dengan sempurna. Ia begitu shock.

Junsu meremas lengan Yoochun begitu melihat Jaejoong yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Semuanya sudah terjadi. Semuanya sudah berubah. Tak ada yang bisa ia sesali sekarang.

Yunho sudah bahagia dengan calon istrinya.

Apa yang bisa Jaejoong harapkan?

Jika Yunho sebegitu membencinya, biarkanlah.

Ia lebih suka mengetahui Yunho membencinya karena menganggapnya berhianat. Dari pada dia tahu apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi.

Yunho-ah Chukae.

* * *

"Jae-hyung" Junsu menepuk pundak Jaejoong yang sedang mengelap gelas-gelas di dapur.

Wajah Jaejoong pucat dan tak bersinar seperti biasanya.

Junsu khawatir, kemungkinan jika Jaejoong sakit. apalagi ditambah kejadian kemarin. Junsu yakin Jaejoong pasti amat terluka.

"Ah ne Junsu-ah waeyo? Ada hal lain yang harus aku kerjakan?"

Raut wajah namja cantik itu sedikit berkerut. Tersenyum semampunya.

Junsu menarik kursi untuk duduk di sebelah Jaejoong "Hyung, gwencana?" sembari manatap wajah Jaejoong penuh tanya.

"Nan? Gwencana.. kau tidak lihat otot-ototku Junsu-ah. Aku sehat!"

Jaejoong menarik kaosnya dan memperlihatkan otot-otot lengannya.

Plakk.

Junsu mengeplak lengan Jaejoong dan marah-marah "Yak! tulang-tulang begini! Otot dari mana!"

Hehehe

Jaejoong menyengir sebisanya.

"Hyung.."

"Waeyo Junsu-ah. Kau kenapa? Ada masalah dengan Yoochun? Pernikahanmu kan sebentar lagi. Seharusnya kau bersemangat." Ucap Jaejoong tanpa menghentikan pekerjaan mengelap gelasnya.

"Apa.. Hyung benar baik-baik saja?"

Lembut pertanyaan Junsu membuat Jaejoong tidak tega.

"Aku baik-baik saja Junsu-ah. Aku akan selalu baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir. Aku kuat! Aku sangat kuat! Aku bahkan bisa mengangkat 2 kardus kertas sekaligus. Kau jangan lupakan itu." Katanya bangga.

Kendati Jaejoong tersenyum seriang itu. Junsu tentu tidak suka. Ia tahu arti sesunggunya dari balik wajah tersenyum itu.

Junsu memegang lengan Jaejoong. Menghentikan kegiataannya. "Hyung.."

Ahhh..

Jaejoong mendesah kala melihat Junsu tiba-tiba berlinang air mata.

"Aku baik-baik saja Junsu-ah. Sungguh."

Jaejoong menarik Junsu dalam pelukannya.

Hiks.

Isakah Junsu lolos begitu saja. Kenapa ia merasa begitu sakit melihat Jaejoong seperti ini?

"Hyung.. kenapa Hyung tidak jujur saja pada Yunho-Hyung." Ucap Junsu dalam pelukan Jaejoong.

"Percuma Junsu-sh. Tidakkah kau lihat dia sudah bahagia sekarang?"

Junsu melepas pelukan Jaejoong dan menatapnya marah. "Tapi Hyung., setidaknya jika ia tahu ia tidak akan membencimu lagi!"

"Junsu-ah aku sudah cukup bahagia sekarang. Aku tidak ingin menggangunya lagi. Begini lebih baik Junsu-ah." Lemah jawaban Jaejoong terdengar amat pasrah.

Jaejoong lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan pergi.

Junsu hanya mampu menatap kepergian Jaejoong yang hilang di balik dinding menuju toilet.

* * *

Hiks..

Dug..

Sakit..

Sakit sekali.

Jaejoong memukul dada kirinya dengan keras.

Pergi kau brengsek! Kenapa rasa sakit ini tiba-tiba menyerangnya lagi.

Brengsek! Pergi kau dari hatiku!

Hiks.

Jaejoong kembali menahan tangisnya. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganya kerat dan keras untuk tak membiarkan isakah itu lolos sedikitpun.

Ia benci ketika menjadi lemah seperti ini lagi.

Sudah cukup sekali 5 tahun lalu itu.

Ia tak mau semuanya terasa lagi.

Ia sudah cukup sakit sekali.

Ia tak mau lagi.

'Biarkan Yunho bahagia Jaejoong-ah.'

Tutur Jaejoong pada dirinya dalam hati.

'Kau yang menyakitinya, biarkan dia bahagia bersama orang lain'

Jaejoong kembali terisak.

Ia serasa ingin sekali menghantam kepalanya ke tembok.

Ia benci menemukan dirinya menangis seperti ini.

Junsu mendengar isakan Jaejoong hanya bisa menonton dalam diam. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. ia tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membantu Jaejoong.

Ia merasa tidak berguna.

Ia merasa bodoh.

Ia berdosa karena membantu Jaejoong menutupi semuanya.

'Tuhan, apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Junsu terduduk menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Melanjutkan tangisnya yang sempat terhenti tadi.

Ia merasa kejam. Membiarkan Jaejoong menderita.

Ia ingin membantu Jaejoong meraih kebahagiannya kambali.

Namun masih sama.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Yoochun menatap pada atasannya yang murung. Bukankah besok adalah hari pernikahannya dengan Jaessica? Seharusnya Yunho senang bukan?

Ah, jika saja ia tahu bahwa pernikahan itu hanya sekedar perjodohan belaka. Mungkin akan beda reaksi Yoochun.

"Yoochun-ah. Kenapa Siwon mengirimkan surat pernikahan ini?"

Yoochun tersentak ketika tiba-tiba Yunho buka suara.

Ia menoleh kearah Yunho yang membolak-balikan surat undangan pernikahan yang baru 30 menit yang lalu dikirimkan langsung oleh Siwon, mintra sekaligus musuh terbesar Jung Yunho.

Yunho hanya tidak mengerti kenapa nama mempelai Siwon dalam kartu undangan pernikahannya bukan Kim Jaejoong melainkan Kim Kibum. Kim Kibum. Kim Kibum, siapa dia?

Bukankah dulu Jaejoong menghianatinya karena Siwon. Jaejoong kabur bersama Siwon tepat pada acara pernikahan mereka.

Tapi kenapa?

Bahkan Siwon barusan dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa ini akan jadi pesta pernikahan yang pertama dan terakhir dalam hidupnya.

Bahkan saat Yunho tidak mengatakan dan bertanya apapun.

Apa maksud Siwon mengatakan itu?

Yoochun gemetar. Menunduk dalam-dalam. Ia yakin Yunho pasti akan bertanya macam-macam padanya.

"Yoochun-ah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Rahasia apa yang tidak aku ketahui Yoochun-ah?"

* * *

Yang Yunho ketahui hanyalah Jaejoong menghianatinya. Ia pergi bersama Siwon tepat dihari pernikahannya. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata-pun. Selamat tinggal saja tidak. Jaejoong menghilang bak di telan bumi.

Yunho sadar, ia juga tidak hendak mencoba mencari tahu. Mungkin akibat rasa sakit hatinya yang mendalam. Yunho pergi ke Amerika tanpa mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong.

Yunho yakin bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar kabur bersama Siwon. Sebab apa? sebab Yunho ragu akan perasaan Jaejoong terhadapnya. Yunho yang mengejar-ngejar Jaejoong dulu. Yunho selalu menuntut cinta dari Jaejoong.

Bahkan setelah Jaejoong menjadi pacarnya –yang dengan pemaksaan pula. Yunho hanya berusaha membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Selama 1 tahun masa pacaran mereka, tak pernah Jaejoong membalas kata cinta Yunho. Tak pernah sekalipun. Hingga Yunho amat yakin jika Jaejoong sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Ia mencintai Siwon. Lelaki brengsek itu.

Kebenciannya kian dalam tatkala tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk dalam ponselnya dan memunculkan wajah ceria Jaejoong bersama Siwon. Jaejoong duduk di ranjang dan Siwon menyuapinya.

Ah, Yunho ingat sesuatu. Ia mengambil ponselnya memencet-mencet kesetanan layar benda malang tersebut.

Jaejoong mengenakan baju rumah sakit, Soeul Harmony Hospital. Yunho dapat melihat dengan jelas lambang yang timbul di kantung baju Jaejoong. Dalam foto itu, Jaejoong terlihat pucat walau tersenyum seceria itu.

Foto itu di kirim belum lama setelah hari pernikahannya yang batal. Kira-kira 4 hari. 2 hari setelah ia pergi ke Amerika.

Rasa penasaran Yunho mencapai keubun-ubun. Tanpa mengacuhkan Yoochun yang masih berdiri sedari tadi. Yunho keluar dari ruangnnya dengan bringas. Ia membulatkan tekadnya. Ada yang harus ia ketahui. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Ia harus memecahkan apa yang coba Jaejoong rahasiakan darinya.

_"5 tahun lalu? Data itu sudah hilang tuan. Rumah sakit kami mengalami kebakaran 2 tahun yang lalu dan data-data yang ada di rumah sakit ini semuanya habis terbakar. Jeongmal Mianhaeyo Tuan"_

Jika mengingat kata-kata suster itu, Yunho ingin sekali membakar rumah sakit itu kembali.

Ia kesal bukan kepalang. Kata-kata suster itu kontan membuatnya hampir putus asa. Lalu kemana sekarang ia harus mencari tahu?

Tidak mungkin ia menanyakan langsung pada Siwon, gengsinya tak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

Ia tidak punya sesuatu apapun yang dapat ia kaitkan dengan peristiwa 5 tahun lalu itu.

Tiba-tiba Yunho memutar wajahnya menatap langsung kearah Yoochun –yang sedari tadi duduk tak tenang.

Otaknya yang pintar memberi tahu sesuatu.

Yoochun dan Junsu sudah kenal dengan Jaejoong selama lebih dari 7 tahun. Yoochun-lah yang mengenalkan Jaejoong padanya dulu. Yunho rasa tidak ada yang tidak Yoochun ketahui tentang Jaejoong.

"Kita berhenti pak Han." Yunho menyuruh supirnya berhenti tiba-tiba di tengah jalan yang masih padat.

"A-anda mau kemana sajangnim?" Yoochun tergagap melihat atasannya tiba-tiba saja turun dari mobil.

"Besok upacara pernikahan anda. Anda harus segera pulang sajangnim." Yoochun iktu turun dan mengekori Yunho yang berjalan tanpa berhenti sedetikpun.

Ini sudah hampir tangah malam. Apa yang coba kau lakukan Yunho-ah?

Tanpa protes lagi. Yoochun mengikuti langkah Yunho hingga berhenti di warung pinggir jalan. Warung tenda yang menjajakan soju dan ayam goreng.

Yunho duduk di salah satu kursi pengunjung. Memesan 4 buah botol soju sekaligus.

"Sajangnim, anda tidak boleh minum. Besok hari pernikahan anda." Yoochun menasehati atasannya. Namun kelihatannya tidak akan berhasil.

"Diam dan minumlah Yoochun-ah. Anggap saja ini pesta melepas lajangku."

Glup.

Yunho meminum sojunya dalam sekali tegukkan.

Yoochun hanya dapat patuh. Ia mengikuti permainan yang sedang Yunho lakukan.

Apa yang coba kau lakukan Yunho-ah?

Yoochun tepar setelah Yunho mencengkokinya 5 botol soju. Ia tidak terbiasa minum sebanyak itu.

Yunho menyeringai. Merasa puas dan menang –rencananya berjalan dengan lancar.

Ia segera mengambil ponsel Yoochun di kantong jasnya. Kemudian men-dial nomor telepon Junsu.

Jika kau tidak mau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi, maka Junsu yang akan memberitahuku.

* * *

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung Yunho berdetak amat keras.

Bukan karena ia berdiri di depan altar untuk segera mengucapkan janji suci. Terlebih akibat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang kini berdiri di antara para tamu undangannya yang lain.

Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk pada Yunho.

Seolah berkata,

'Kau bisa Yunho-ah.'

Yunho bisa melihat raut wajah Jaejoong dengan jelas. Matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

Yunho bimbang. Sungguh bimbang.

Setelah kemarin ia memaksa Junsu untuk bercerita. Ia bak disambar petir ketika itu juga. langit terasa akan runtuh begitu saja setelah Junsu menceritakan semuanya. Dari titik awal hingga titik akhir.

Kini ia tahu apa yang selama Ini Jaejoong rahasiakan darinya.

"Jaejoong Hyung, Ia.. Ia tidak menghianatimu hyung. Ia sama sekali tidak kabur pada upacara pernikahan kalian.

Ia... Ia mengalami pendarahan saat itu. Ia keguguran Hyung. A-nak kalian.

Siwon Hyung yang saat itu berada di dekatnya hanya mencoba membantu Jaejoong membawanya kerumah sakit."

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGATAKANNYA PADAKU!" potong Yunho berang. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap Junsu dengan mata merah menahan amarah.

Telinganya terasa berdarah mendengar sepenggal cerita Junsu.

'Oh Tuhan, apa yang aku lakukan?'

"Hiks. Aku juga baru tahu setelah di rumah sakit Hyung. Ketika Hyung malah menutup diri dari semua orang.

Dan juga aboji Jung. Ayah Hyung tiba-tiba muncul dirumah sakit. Ia membentak Jae Hyung dan menyuruh Jaejoong Hyung meninggalkan Hyung ..menghilang dari kehidupan Hyung sejauh mungkin. Semuanya selesai kala itu Hyung… hiks .

Jaejoong Hyung meminta padaku untuk menutupi semuanya dari Hyung. Bahkan Siwon Hyung pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Jaejoong Hyung mengancam akan bunuh diri jika dia berani mengatakannya pada Hyung.

Apa yang bisa kami lakukan Hyung? Hiks…

"-Jaejoong hyung bilang, Ia tidak becus menjaga anak kalian. Wajar jika aboji marah padanya. Ia tidak pantas menjadi ibu dan istri dari Yunho-hyung. Hiks."

"-setelah Hyung tiba-tiba menghilang dan dikabarkan ke Amerika, Hidup Jaejoong makin menderita. Ayahnya kehilangan pekerjaan dan kedua orang tua Jaejoong hyung jadi sakit-sakitan. Jae-hyung bekerja banting tulang untuk menghidupi dirinya sendiri dan kedua orang tuanya. Hingga 2 tahun lalu Kim aboji meninggal karena tidak bisa mendapatkan perawatan yang layak. Dan sekarang Jaejoong-hyung masih harus berjuang mencari uang demi mengobati ibunya yang terkena penyakit jantung.

Aku tidak bisa melihatnya Hyung. Hiks. Jaejoong Hyung seperti mayat hidup. Ia bekerja siang dam malam. ia bahkan hanya makan roti dari sisa pabrik.

Aku mohon Hyung berhenti membecinya. Aku rasa Jae hyung sudah cukup menderita. Hiks."

Yunho ingat dengan jelas. Berapa banyak tetes air mata yang Junsu tumpahakan saat bercerita tentang Jaejoong padanya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk tidak tidak ikut menangis.

Pertahanan dirinya roboh dan kebenciannya luntur seketika itu. Ia pikir Jaejoonglah yang jahat dengan meninggalkannya. Tapi ia salah. Ia yang meninggalkan Jaejoong. ia yang pergi di saat Jaejoong begitu membutuhkannya.

Setelah mengetahui semuanya? apa yang bisa Yunho lakukan sekarang? sekarang ia sudah berjanji akan menikahi Jessica. Ia tidak mau rasa sakit hatinya ia salurkan kepada Jessica. Ia tahu rasanya sakit ketika ditinggalkan saat pesta pernikahan. Tidak ia bisa melakukan itu. ia tidak akan tega.

Tapi ia tidak bisa menampik perasaannya. Hatinya selalu berkata ia masih dan akan selalu mencintai Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membutuhkanmu Yun-ah.

Mata Yunho menatap bergantian pada Jaejoong berdiri diantara tamu dan Jessica yang kini telah berjalan menujunya.

Jessica mengenakan gaun pernikahan berwarna putih. Gaun yang amat indah. Dengan aksen berlian di sekitar leher dan pinggang rampingnya.

Yunho bingung.

Disatu sisi hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong.

Disisi lain ia tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuanya dan menyakiti Jessica yang begitu baik terhadapnya.

Yunho bingung.

_Yun-ah walaupun aku mencintaimu. aku akan lebih bahagia jika kau bersama orang lain._

_Cinta, tak selamanya harus memiliki, aniya?_

* * *

Jessica tersenyum dengan bangga. Terus berjalan menuju Yunho, calon suaminya.

Namun ia menyegit heran. Melihat tatapan Yunho bukan tertuju padanya. Jessica berhenti dan menatap searah tatapan mata Yunho.

Ah, namja itu. Kim jaejoong. Namja yang ia temui saat pesta ulang tahun Yoochun. Namja cantik dan baik hati itu.

Jessica berbalik. Dan sontak membuat semua orang yanga ada di ruangan itu terkaget-kaget. Tak terkecuali Yunho.

Apa yang kau lakukan Jessica?

Jaessica tersenyum. Menuntun langkahnya mendekati Jaejoong. Ia yang mengundang Jaejoong datang hari ini.

Jessica menarik Jaejoong untuk naik ke atas. Tempat dimana seharusnya ia melanjutkan langkahnya.

Seraya menyerahkan bucket bunganya, Jessica tersenyum mantap pada Jaejoong yang masih bertanya-tanya dan manatapnya tidak percaya.

Apa yang coba kau lalukan Jessica?

Jessica membalikan tubuh Jaejoong, hingga sempurna menghadap Yunho –yang juga menatap bingung.

"Pergilah Jaejoong-ah, raih kebahagianmu." Bisik Jessica sebelum mendorong pelan tubuh Jaejoong untuk bergerak dan melangkah.

Jaejoong menarik wajahnya kebelakang –menatap Jessica.

Jessica mengganguk kembali. Meyakinkan Jaejoong bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Ia serius.

Jaejoong hanya diam. Ia ragu untuk langkah selanjutnya. Ia takut akan mengecewakan Yunho. Yang ia tahu Yunho masih sangat membencinya.

Semua orang terdiam, saat Yunho berjalan perlahan menjemput Jaejoong. Ia menatap kedua bola mata Jaejoong. menggengam tangan kurus itu dan menuntunya menuju depan pendeta.

Jaejoong masih tidak mengerti. Ia hanya berjalan hati-hati, diatas sepatu tuanya yang bahkan sudah lebih 3 kali ia lem akibat robek. Dengan hanya mengenakan celana jeans sobek-sobek dibagian lutut. Dan juga kaos kusut yang mungkin sudah bau peluh Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap mata bulat Jaejoong yang sudah sampai di depan pendeta tua.

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong-ah. Selalu dan selamanya."

"Mianhae.."

Jaejoong tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Ia sesegukan di depan Yunho. Sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa melihat wajah rupawan itu dengan jelas.

"Hei, calon pengantinku tidak boleh menangis."

Yunho mengakat tanganya. Menggunakan jarinya menghapus air mata di pipi Jaejoong.

"Kau tahu kau sungguh cantik Joongie-ah."

Jaeoong menggeleng keras. Ia tidak bisa mengekspresikan bagaimana perasaannya sekarang.

Hap.

Jaejoong melingkarkan lengannya di leher Yunho. Memeluk calon suaminya amat erat.

Suara tepuk tangan mengema diruang itu. Semua orang turut merasakan kebahagian mereka dihari itu. turut juga Jessica yang bertepuk tangan seraya menatap puas akan keputusannya.

Ah, hari yang bahagia untuk pasangan yang berbahagia, aniya?

Yunho membalas pelukan Jaejoong tak kalah erat. Enggan untuk melepaskannya lagi.

Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya. Ia tidak akan pernah melepaskan Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong adalah satu-satunya orang yang akan menjadi calon istrinya.

Ah, sekarang sudah istri aniya? Bukankah sebentar lagi mereka akan mengucapkan janji sudah dan sah menjadi suami istri.

Istri Jung Yunho, adalah JUNG JAEJOONG?

Atau

Istri Kim Jaejoong adalah KIM YUNHO?

Ini Yunjae Fanfic bukan Jaeho fanfic aniya?

* * *

Dalam kamar 2601 itu, kamar yang seharusnya jadi kamar pengantin Jessica dan Yunho.

Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang kini sah menjadi Jung Jaejoong itu tengah duduk berdua di ranjang. Penuh dengan kecanggungan dan kegugupan.

Jaejoong membalik badanya menghadap Yunho lantas berkata. "Yunho-ah mianhae.A-Ak."

Ssstttt..

Yunho membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan tulunjuk kanannya.

"Aniya, mianhae. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku yang seharusnya mencari tahu. Bukannya meninggalkanmu Joongie-ah."

Cup

Yunho mengecup kening Jaejoong. Lalu mengiring tubuh Jaejoong untuk masuk dalam pelukannya.

Jaejoong membalas pelukan hangat Yunho.

"Yun-ah"

"Ehmm." Gumam Yunho pelan. Ia masih menikmati pelukan Jaejoong yang selama ini sangat ia rindukan.

"Abojji…"

"Ayahku pasti akan merestui kita, Jangan pikirkan itu lagi ok?"

"-Malam ini malam pertama kita. Bukankah seharusnya kita menciptakan lagi baby kita yang hilang dulu?" Yunho menyeriangai mesum.

"Ahhh. Yunnie-ah."

* * *

"Jessica ah, Gomawo." Junsu mengenggam tangan yeoja yang kini duduk bersamanya, di salah satu kursi restorannya.

"Aniya, Aku yang berterima kasih Junsu-ah. Jika kau tidak mengatakannya dari awal maka sekarang mereka pasti akan terus terluka. Itu pasti akan membuatku merasa berdosa."

"Dan… Aku mencintai lelaki lain, Junsu-ah. Dan aku akan berusaha mendapatkannya"

"Nugu Jessica-shi?"

"Dia sekertaris Yunho. Park Yoochun."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
